


Empty Youth

by gatu_armijo25



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Sad Ending, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatu_armijo25/pseuds/gatu_armijo25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after the love of your life goes? After everything you lived together was a lie? Is there anything besides a huge void?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic :o I hope you like it (/-\\) I was inspired by the song Youth by Daughter

As John walked away, Dave felt like he began sinking into an unnerving void. The shadows in the room seemed to want to eat his body, now reduced into a small quivering mound, as the day passed and the night slowly came. He had yelled at him. He had yelled at the love of his life, his best friend. He had yelled at him to leave, to go away because he couldn’t take it anymore. He had seen the look in John’s eyes and he hadn’t stopped. Dave knew this was the best for him, that the relationship had become toxic, but he couldn’t help feeling the pain… After all, he had loved John more than anyone in the world and now he wasn’t sure if he would be able to feel again.

Their story had begun pretty well: they met online, answering comments in different posts of an Internet page, they started talking more and more often, they became the very best friends anyone had ever seen, they made their own spot in each other’s lives, they slowly began travelling to hang out in person, when they were old enough, they moved together and everything was working perfectly. Except Dave had developed a secret and powerful love for his best friend. He didn’t wanted to say it because he was afraid he would ruin their perfect friendship, but it had been years since it wasn’t enough for Dave. One day, despite the fear of ruining everything and the warnings of his own experience that told him that this was just another lover that would go wrong, he decided to confess his love to John. He didn’t say a word while Dave was talking, but when he shut up he kissed him and for Dave it was the best answer he could have given. But with all his joy, Dave didn’t see the weird face John had.

With time, things got better and better and Dave thought he couldn’t be happier. He had discovered his thing, his function in life,  he got a job, he loved his boyfriend… ¿Boyfriend? Now that he thought about it, John never called him his boyfriend, nor told him that he loved him, nor showed him in public. Whenever Dave got loving (yes, John was the only one with whom he couldn't keep his cool kid pose), John just kissed him or hugged him and go on with his stuff. The more he thought about it, the more stupid Dave felt. It looked like he was the only one who lived that love story.

Now, just a lifeless silhouette, lying on the floor in the darkness, he could only think of the words John said a few hours ago (hours, days, minutes, seconds… he couldn’t tell anymore): “Dave, I… I don’t know if I can keep doing this. Honestly, I took it so far because I thought it would make you happy and otherwise i would lose my best friend, but I can’t do this anymore, this is not who i am. I… I’m not gay and I don’t feel the same way about you… I’m sorry… Dave… ¿Dave?... ¡Say something for God’s sake!”…

After Dave exploded, John went and left him there in the middle of the void that was the room where once they shared games, movies, visitors, kisses… There was nothing anymore and Dave knew he won’t recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this :3 it's my first fanfic work :o I know it's super short xD I'm looking for ideas to write longer fanfics u.u so if you got any that you would like me to write I'm open to suggestions :o (lol I'm talking as if i got a lot of readers xD) also feel free to criticize my work all you want :o I really want to get better so I should know my weaknesses right? oh and my native language is spanish so if I made any mistakes in the translation please tell me -.- Again, thank you for reading my first work whoever you are :3 and i hope you enjoy this and my future works :3


End file.
